Red Tide
by skyofdreams
Summary: Her stomach fluttered at his nearness, his warmth radiating from his body and enveloping her. Her hands moved up his stomach, her palms resting on his chest. But how can I love something and fear it at the same time? she asked. GaaSaku Oneshot


**A/N Just a little something to help me get over my writer's block...I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

She was a bit too preoccupied with the mess she had made to notice him enter the room. Glass shards were scattered along the counter and sake dripped slowly onto the floor. Hastily, she swept the glass shards into a garbage bin, wincing as a piece bit into her skin, drawing blood. She ignored it and grabbed a towel to begin sopping up the alcohol.

He came up to stand behind her. She still didn't notice as she wiped up her mess.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back. It wasn't an affectionate gesture, just a way of getting her to acknowledge his presence. He had never been one for romantic antics. He was very much straight forward with her.

She stepped out of his grasp to put the garbage bin back were it belonged behind the pantry door. She rung her hands nervously. "No, you didn't. I just dropped a bottle of Sake." she answered quietly.

"I meant yesterday." he clarified.

She turned to face him. She could see the look of nonchalance on his face. It even reached his yes. She knew the only reason he loved her (If you could even call it that) was because of the demon, Shukaku, that possessed him. She didn't answer him. How could she? The bruised were evident all over her body and shallow cuts and scratches littered her arms.

"You're afraid of me." he said. It wasn't a question.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not!"

He took a step towards her. Instinctively, she took a step back, her back hitting the counter. It wasn't that she was a afraid of him. She just didn't want to get hurt again, like she had last night.

"Then why do you flinch away from me?" he inquired, halting his steps.

Defiantly, she took a step towards him, irritance burning in her emerald eyes. He chuckled softly, startling a gasp from her. She had never seen him smile, let along laugh. "Sakura," he said, "I know you fear me. I can smell it." He walked up to her until her face was about an inch away from his chest.

Her stomach fluttered at his nearness, his warmth radiating from his body and enveloping her. Her hands moved up his stomach, her palms resting on his chest. "But how can I love something and fear it at the same time?" she asked.

His hand came up to stroke her silky pink tresses, her scent intoxicating him. He didn't answer, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that it was indeed possible. His mouth came down on hers, his tongue gliding across her sealed pink lips. She instinctively pulled closer to him, pressing her body against his. Slowly, she parted her lips for him, granting him access to her strawberry-flavored mouth.

His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, savoring the touch of another human, the warmth of her blood pulsing through her pale, smooth skin. Her feminine moan drove him nearly to the brink of madness that he had just managed to avoid falling over through all his years. She fisted her hands in his hair as he let his hands roam all over her body.

Harshly jerking her, he backed her up against the wall, banging her head against the stone. She didn't care too much, her hands tugging at them hem of his shirt. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away abruptly. She leaned forward, not quite ready to give him up just yet, but he pulled farther back.

"You are right to be afraid of me, Sakura." he panted, staring into her beautiful green eyes that were currently glazed over with passion and desire. "Especially now, while you're vulnerable."

She whimpered against him, clutching at his shirt, trying to pull him back to her. He resisted. "But-"

"Listen to me!" he said roughly, grabbing her wrists and pushing her hands away from him. "I'm dangerous to you. If you value your life, you'll run away while you have the chance."

She scowled. "Are you mad? No! I'm not going to run away, Gaara! I love you!"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. Shukaku wasn't going to take much more of this. Any minute now he could lose control and end up doing something that he would regret later. He lusted for her blood more than he possibly could for anyone elses and she was making it so hard to resist the temptation. "I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura." he mumbled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Romantics were beginning to grow on him. "But I really want to hurt you."

* * *

**The end! Please review! Flames are encouraged!!!!**


End file.
